


What if

by orphan_account



Series: I wanna get better [1]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tag to 1x18, death tw, drug tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would happen... if I killed someone. Nothing." </p>
<p>Mario wonders what Angus meant when he asked what would happen if he killed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

_"What would happen if I did?"_

_"Did what?"_

_"Killed someone.... Nothing."_

* * *

 

"Did you kill someone?” 

“Boy you really don’t beat around the bush do you?” Angus rolled his eyes. “But hi, hello to you too, come in.” his words could not have been better coated with sarcasm unless Angus had physically dipped himself in a vat of it in liquid form. 

Mario wasn’t one to be easily scared off by sarcasm as an intimidation tactic so he continued to press the issue. 

“Did you kill someone?” He stepped towards Angus, inside the apartment and closed the door behind him, but his eyes never left Angus’. The staring match probably would have been more successful if he had icy blue soul piercing eyes but instead he stared at Angus with his big brown eyes, eyebrows raised slightly to indicate that it wasn't a rhetorical question, but one the required an actual answer. 

Cute or intimidating, he was going to get the answer. 

“What does it matter to you?” Angus replied. “First you’re accusing me of doing drugs and now murder. What are you going to accuse me of next because it doesn’t get much worse than murder, Mario.” 

“I’m not accusing you of anything.” Mario took a step towards Angus, and Angus didn’t bother to take a step back. His body language spoke to the fact that he wasn’t intimidated by Mario. “I’m asking, as a friend.” 

“Asking.” Angus said. “Were you ‘asking’ earlier when you accused me of doing drugs?” 

“No,” Mario said. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry?” Angus scoffed. “Are you going to tell my brother about me killing someone too? I beat you to that one. Unfortunately. He already knows.”

“So you did?” Mario asked. “Kill someone.” 

“If I say I did will you leave?” 

“Why? So you can sit in the dark and replay all the stupid things you did and drug yourself to avoid the pain? No. Angus remember when I used your number because I stuck myself drawing blood from Ted? You were upset because we didn't talk, as friends, and then you asked me if I knew what it was like to have a friend. That hurt --”

“Mario,” Angus started. He watched the pain in Mario’s eyes as he spoke of his past and tried to cut him off but he was persistent and he spoke over Angus’ warning that he should stop talking. 

“If you don’t consider me a friend that’s fine. Whatever. Angus, but I consider you to be mine, and I'm not about to sit around and watch you leave just like all my other friends did. You wanted to be my friend, you said we should talk and I'm trying to talk to you like a friend and I'm trying--”

“Mario,” Angus said it louder but it did nothing to stop Mario from continuing with a slight raise in volume. 

“I'm trying to be the friend that you've been trying to be to me the whole time. I didn't open up to you, and if you don't want to open up to me I understand but I am going to keep trying because you never gave up on me.” 

“Mario.” Angus’ eyes left Mario’s and his view found it’s way down to Mario’s lips. 

“I don’t care if you killed him. I didn’t come over here to call the cops on you. Friends don’t let friends go through this type of thing alone, and they definitely don’t watch them slowly drug themself to death. I made that mistake once and I was not about to make it again. I don’t care if you hate me for telling Mike was the only thing that I could think to do to save you because I’m a selfish friend, sure but --” 

This time he didn’t bother with the name calling. It obviously hadn’t been working, instead, he cut Mario off in a different way. He pressed their lips together gently, and then as Mario lowered his eyebrows and the look of shock faded from his face as he relaxed into the kiss kissed him back, it became more passionate and desperate as they silently searched for the answers to the questions that they were afraid to ask. Answers that neither was sure the other actually had, but answers they were happy to put off as they all but ripped their clothes off as they made their way to the tiny bedroom and relaxed into the other's touch. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is sort of unresolved but this has been sitting my drafts like since the say after that episode and I had no idea where to go from there so I figured I'd just post it and like write a sequel or something if anyone wanted to know what happened. I don't know.


End file.
